The Solution
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: Shirotsuki-Tenchi: Ren Kurosu didn't expect much out of life, so when her's turned into a rollar coaster of ups and downs the only thing that kept her sane was Jushiro Ukitake. Though he himself didn't realize it. Full and better sum inside! OCXUkitake
1. The Sickness

**  
Full summary:** Ren Kurosu, unassuming protector of the 4th division. She only wanted 2 things in life: For her sister to have the life she had always wanted, and for a certain 13th Captain to know her true feelings for him. With an unknown sickness, an attack against the Seireitei, an unexpected Kidnapping, and a brush with death looming overhead, her feelings might finally be realized... that is if she survives it all.

**Authors note:** Hello faithful readers of Shirotsuki! Here is my new story 'The Solution', it is a story based around my own OC Ren. Many of my readers… (Cough) four (Cough) have been looking forward to this so here it is! This also contains yaoi, though it's only one couple that was present in my previous story. I had actually wrote like 12 pages of this story while working on 'The Catalyst' and had accidentally erased over it with chapter 7 of 'The Catalyst'. To say I was devastated would be an understatement. So I had to not only restart this first chapter but also a major battle that happens further on in the story that I had randomly wrote. So here is the second version which I actually liked more then the first, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, but I do own my own OC's and all of their abilities and Zanpakuto's. If someone even thinks that I copied them then I will have to hurt them, it took weeks of careful planning, brainstorming, and drawing to create her Zanpakuto and it's abilities and I will not tolerate those who think otherwise. I wish I had a scanner so I can post the picture I drew on the internet, unfortunately I can't.

* * *

Solution: Homogeneous mixture of two or more substances.

* * *

As the 9th seat of the 4th division Ren didn't see too much action. But being in a division based around healing without the ability to actually heal, ensured that she didn't have much to do. And walking down the hallways of her division, doing menial tasks such as cleaning and checking temperatures it had never been more apparent.

And when there were major battles and everyone in the division were working so hard to help those badly injured she couldn't do a thing. You never know how useless you could feel until you stand around with nothing to do to help those who really need it.

Her thoughts stumbled to a stop, and she paused in the hallway to cough. She leaned against the wall, the bundle of sheets held securely under one arm. She coughed deeply, the sound more worrisome then it should be. As it passed she pulled her hand away from her face to see blood, just a small trace but blood all the same.

She whipped it away with a handkerchief, cursing under her breath. The sickness was returning, and she already felt it starting to ravage her body. Her body had been slowing down, she's been coughing up blood, getting low grade fevers, her skin was turning a pale gray and she's been feeling sore for a few days now. Sure signs that the disease that only her sister knew of was back, a disease that hadn't ever been seen before.

As she pushed herself off the wall she continued on her way towards the west wing, the bundle of sheets held within her arms. She headed towards the largest room in the division, reserved solely for Captains. A beautiful room, it was large and very ordinate. Not even Byuakuya Kuchiki objected to staying in the room, though he wasn't there much anyway.

The current occupant was Captain Ukitake, as one of the main users of that room he knew most of the healers by name. He was there more then any other Captain, not even Zaraki spent that much time there.

Captain Ukitake was one of the most important people in her life, though he had no clue that she held him in such high regard. He more then anyone understood how it was like to be dragged down by a disease. With his tuberculosis he couldn't do as much as a normal captain could, and was often effected by it.

She had first met him almost 8 months ago, when she had first joined the 4th division. Captain Unohana had been showing her the ropes when she was asked to assit in helping a Captain. Captain Ukitake had been in for a routine checkup that the Captain Commander ordered him to go to every month. She had been overjoyed, helping a Captain on her first day felt like the largest accomplishment she could think of.

She was immediately effected by his presence, thankfully though she was able to hide her reaction from both the Captains. But it wasn't only his looks that attracted her like a moth to flame. He was nice, understanding, and compassionate even to those inferior to him.

It was practically love at first sight, though she refused to believe it at the time. It wasn't until she had that discussion with Ikkaku while Yumichika was in a coma did she learn a few facts about her feelings.

She smiled at the thought of her 2 friends, they were doing so well. They both found out how they felt about each other and were now happily together. Lets not forget them being physical, the time she had walked in on them was still fresh in her mind. Quickly getting rid of that image before she got a nose bleed she found the door she was looking for and entered.

Captain Ukitake looked pale, with bags under his eyes. He had obviously lost weight and looked more frail then he really should look. Unfortunately Ren herself was starting to deteriate to a similar state, though by a completely different cause.

"Good evening Captain Ukitake," Ren greeted as she entered. He was sitting up on his bed reading a book, as he caught sight of her he marked his page and closed it.

"Ah, hello Kurosu-san." He greeted putting his book on the night stand, "Any reason for your unexpected visit?" He asked, as polite as ever. Though he watched her closely, obviously catching the signs of her own sickness.

"Yep," she said and then coughed right afterwards, cutting of her sentence.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her, staring at her closely. Ren was slightly panicking, though she hid it well, she's been hiding it for decades now so she's had practice.

"I'm okay," She said. But as if to belie her words she coughed, though it was light it was still slightly painful. Who knew coughing could hurt so much? He watched her in worry but didn't comment, he understood her need not to be questioned.

Ren was glad he didn't question her, she smiled in gratitude. "It's time to change your sheets," She said with a smile showing him the bundle. His brow furrowed at that, obviously confused.

"But didn't you just change them Monday?" He asked and Ren just shrugged, she just followed orders.

"I just do what the Captain says, you know? In case I might want to live for the next few years." She said as moved to help him stand up. He waved her hand away and got up himself, moving cautiously over to the chair.

Ren watched him cautiously, her hands itching to help. If he got hurt on her watch it'd be her fault, and that's not even counting the emotional turmoil she'd feel. "She does seem to instill that type of feelings in people doesn't she?" He said with a chuckle, taking a seat.

Ren sighed in reliefe as he sat heavily in the chair, before getting to work. "Yes she does. It's pretty funny to see the newer requites fall over themselves to complete their tasks to the best of their abilities, in fear of incurring her wrath." She said as she quickly finished up so he could get back to his comfy bed as fast as possible.

"That Retsu," He said with a chuckle. "She's really not that scary, I have no idea why everyone's so afraid of her." Ren looked up at his comment.

"You don't work beneath her," Ren said as she finished up. "Okay, I'm done." She said and he nodded, standing up to get back to his own bed. Ren watched as he struggled to remain standing, walking sluggishly towards the bed. She understood his need to be as self sufficient as possible when sickened so she kept herself from helping. She too felt the same need to appear strong when her body was slowly trying to die.

It wasn't until he took his place back on the bed did she finally sigh in relief, smiling slightly. "But I went to school with her, and she was never that scary."

"Oh that's right!" Ren said suddenly, "I forgot you went to school with Captain Unohana and Captain Kyouraku." She smiled at the thought. "That must've been an interesting experience." She commented, he smiled at that.

"Yes, me and Shunsui got into so much trouble back in the day." He chuckled, "We drove Yamamoto-jiisan up a wall on many occasions."

"You guys must've been horrible," She said with a big smile. "You two act just like brothers, reminds me of my own sister." Her smile then turned wistful.

"You have a sister?" He asked suddenly, he didn't know she had a relative.

She looked startled at his question, before she suddenly realized. "That's right!" She said slapping herself on the forehead lightly, "Sen's been stationed in the human world for so long not many know of her."

"The human world?" He asked, not many shinigami were allowed to go and stay in the human world for long periods of time.

"Yeah, after we graduated from the academy she requested a post in the human world to fight Hollows and save souls there." She said with a sad smile.

"That must be rough on you," He commented as she went about cleaning up his room.

She shrugged, "It's what she wanted and nothing I said could sway her." Ren said gruffly, though with a smile. "I never could get her to listen to me."

"What's she like?" He asked, hoping to keep her mind off the separation. He watched closely as Ren coughed again, the sound becoming more worrisome.

"She's nothing like me even though we're twins, her hair's even black." She said pointing to her own white hair, "And we don't act anything alike." She chuckled. "I'm loud, brash, rude and never know what to do. My sister is quiet, nice, polite, and always knows what to do, always." She said with a slight frown, she could never be like her sister.

"Nice and polite is good but being more outspoken makes you more passionate and determined to succeed." He said, hoping to cheer her up again.

"True," She said with a thankful smile.

"How'd you meet?" He asked, truly curious. Not many shinigami find their relatives after death, especially siblings. "It's not often to find those who are related to you."

"Well I was savaging for food when I first met her," She said with a cringe. She really didn't like remembering where she came from. "It was 2 years after I woke up in the soul society, we were both 6 I think." She replied.

He stared at her in horror, "Does that mean you woke up in the soul society at the tender age of 4?" He asked, not wanting to hear about someone dying at such a young age.

"Yeah," She said with a sigh. "Evidently we died at a young age but got separated on out way to the Soul Society, makes me sad to know that we died at such a young age."

"Must've been horrible," He commented. She just shrugged in answer, it had been the worst experience of her life. Waking all alone in a beaten down town, where no one had any sympathy for a young girl on her own. The 71st district wasn't known for it's compassion.

"I lived," She said. "But when I met Sen I was so happy, we had both been scavenging for food and ran into each other... Literally." Ren laughed at the memory, laughed at their reactions to each other. "We both looked so much alike it was startling, next we had similar first names and the same last name. Way too much of a coincidence so we've stuck together ever since."

"That's good," He commented. She nodded, coughing slightly. Jushiro watched her cautiously again, and she felt herself squirming under his stare.

"Yeah, I'm glad I found her." She said before coughing again, more deeper then the last time. "Though it bothers me that if I hadn't ran into her I might never have found her."

"That's how it goes in the soul society," Jushiro commented, watching Ren as she coughed again. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again.

But before she could comment however she coughed, hard. And continued to cough, deep hacking coughs that were torn from her lungs and racked her slender form.

Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes were screwed shut, pain evident in her posture. Every cough looked torturous to the poor girl, It got too much for Jushiro to watch and he pulled his covers back, preparing to stand up.

"No," Ren managed to pant out. The coughing fit slowly subsiding, enough for her to talk. "You're too sick," She said as she pulled her hand away from her mouth. Jushiro stared in surprise at it, her palm was literally covered in blood. It stained her pale hand and dripped slowly down her arm. Her lips were stained red and small bloody trails made it's way down her chin.

As she pulled her handkerchief out to wipe the blood away he noticed small traces of blood on the cloth itself, telling him she's been this way for a while now. "You need to get to Retsu, you're sick too." He said, she smiled.

"Don't worry about m..." Her voice died away as another coughing fit hit her, her hand finding it's way back to her mouth. Her eyes were wide this time, her other hand gripping her chest. She collapsed to her knees, her eyes screwing shut in pain.

Jushiro stared on helplessly as he watched her hack up blood, surprised at the amount of the red liquid. There was too much for her hand to catch, it spilt through her fingers and ran down her chin to fall to the ground in an ever growing puddle.

Jushiro pulled himself towards the end of the bed, getting up to help the obviously hurting shinigami. A shout made him pause, one of Ren's eyes were squinted open her expression stubborn. "Don't Captain Ukitake," She said around her coughs. "You're too sick," Though it seemed a little redundant when she was the one on the floor coughing up a large quantity of blood.

"But you're worse off then me," He stated moving his worn body to stand. She shouted at him again, her tone desperate.

"Please, don't worry about me." She said, her eye falling shut. Her hand was still gripping her mouth as the other gripped her chest, "It'll pass." She murmured.

Before he could comment however the fit started again, more vicious then the first time. As he watched he made his decision, he stood shakily to his feet.

Though before he could move a black mist enveloped Ren, and her Zanpakuto dissolved. He fell back onto his bed in surprise as a woman emerged from the mist. She was tall, with black hair. She had two extremely long bangs falling to lay on her shoulders, before continuing to run down her back and end at her knees. There were beads placed randomly on them, showing large portions of hair in between. The rest of her hair was short, brushing the base of her skull. She was blindfolded and her clothing was very ordinate though slightly modern in very light yet bright colors. 2 large black wings arched from he back, telling she wasn't human nor shinigami.

He was even more surprised as she crouched down to Ren and embraced her. Rocking her throughout her fit, providing the comfort that Jushiro wanted to. Her large black wings arched protectively over Ren, trying to help as much as possible.

"Kurotenchi?" Ren asked weakly as the coughing subsided, "What are you doing here?" She asked the being who just smiled calmly back at her.

"You're hurting," She said as if that was all she needed to. "I came to help you, of course." Ren smiled slightly, gripping her sleeve.

"Thanks," Ren muttered tiredly. Who knew coughing could make you so tired? Did it take that much energy to have your lungs convulsing the breath out of your body?

"Kurosu-san? Are you okay?" Jushiro asked as he watched the pair on the floor, quite surprised at the arrival of the woman.

"Oh, Captain Ukitake." She said weakly, "I forgot you were there," She said rubbing at her eyes weakly. "Sorry to bother you, I didn't want to be an inconvenience and me getting sick had to be bothersome."

"Nonsense, I'm more worried if you're okay." He replied, she smiled weakly.

"I'm fine," She replied but was interrupted by her Zanpakuto.

"No you are not," Kurotenchi said sternly, cutting her off. "Your body is shutting down, you need to sleep." She said to the shinigami. "Your body needs rest...now."

"Fine," Ren said with a tired glare at the angel. "Just make sure Captain Ukitake stays in bed, he's sick as well." Kurotenchi nodded and Ren slowly drifted off to sleep.

"We need to get Retsu, she's the only one who can help her right now." Jushiro spoke up, watching the woman wipe the blood off of Ren with the already saturated handkerchief.

"I contacted her Zanpakuto right before I materialize," Kurotenchi commented. "Captain Unohana should be here momentarily."

"That's good," He remarked as sat back in his bed. He watched the woman cradle Ren, her touch was as gentle almost as though Ren was made of glass.

"She's suffered so much," Kurotenchi murmured cradling Ren closer. "Why does it have to be this way for her? I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

Jushiro watched on sadly, listening to her sorrow filled words. "How long has she had this disease?" He asked, wanting to know how much Ren had suffered.

"She was 5 when it first hit," Kurotenchi said flinching at the memory. A 5 year old Ren crying blood red tears, her small form racked with coughs. She laid on the ground, covered in blood while reaching out blindly. "Help me..." She'd plea to passerbyers, none of them even spared her a glance. Sympathy for the young and helpless non existent in the 71st district. "Help me...please... Kurotenchi." She cried out in desperation, not even aware of what she was saying. She had just wanted the pain to go away, wanted the hurt to leave.

"That was when I first heard my name from her lips," Kurotenchi said finished her tale. Jushiro looked shocked, and pained at her tale. "I went to her as fast as possible and held her through most of it." She swallowed heavily, "But I hadn't been able to make the pain go away." She said helplessly.

"You tried," Jushiro murmured. "And that is more then anyone had ever done for her, I bet Ren was really grateful to you." Kurotenchi smiled slightly at that.

"Yeah she was, though it was tough to explain to a 5 year old what I was." She smiled slightly at the memory, "She didn't want to believe I was part of her. And then later on when she dragged me through the streets because in my sword form I was too heavy for her to carry." She chuckled sadly, "I was never clean."

Jushiro chuckled slightly, "So you've been able to materialize since she was 5?" Kurotenchi nodded, "That makes you pretty powerful doesn't it? I mean you guys have such a strong bond," Kurotenchi nodded again with a smile.

"We've had many years to grow together," She said before her smile faded. "And she's had to battle with this disease more then once."

"More then once?" He asked shocked, "Does that mean she's had to suffer like this more than once?" Just the thought made his chest tight, no one should have to suffer like she has had.

"Yes, once when she was 5, another time when she was about 14, and a few years after she joined the academy." Kurotenchi murmured, "Though this is the worst it's been lately. I haven't seen it this bad since she was 5."

"Doesn't anyone know what it is?" Jushiro asked, he had never heard about a disease like this one.

"No, no one even knows she's sick but her sister Sen." She said quietly, "It's the actual reason Sen's in the human world at all."

"What?" He asked surprised at her words.

"Sen is determined to find the disease so she can find a cure," She sighed. "Ren tried her hardest to tell Sen not to worry about it but she refused, it's the actual reason Sen is a shinigami at all."

That surprised Jushiro, and confused him. What did having to become a shinigami have to do with finding the cure... His thoughts stumbled to a halt, the reason finally making sense. "She wanted to get to the Seireitei to search their books for any clues to the disease's identity."

"Exactly, only she didn't find anything." Kurotenchi muttered sadly, "So she requested a position in the human world to research for it."

"That must've hurt Kurosu-san," He commented.

"Yes, she didn't like her sister dedicating her life to saving hers. Though Ren took it much differently, she saw it as Sen losing her chance to live her own life." Kurotenchi said, "That's why she won't let anyone else know. She's afraid to ruin their lives for a lost cause."

"That's sad," Jushiro commented. Kurotenchi nodded in agreement, her eyes saddened.

"She made Sen promise not to tell anyone else about it," Kurotenchi continued. "She wanted to live her life the way she saw fit until she died. And that was by protecting those who help others, she wanted to give back to the universe."

That saddened Jushiro, she dedicated her life to helping others out of guilt. She lived with her disease with no expectation of being cured, she was ready to die.

"Kurosu-san?" A voice questioned and they looked toward the door, Retsu Unohana stood there looking slightly concerned. It wasn't everyday that she saw one of her subordinates sitting on the floor covered in blood in their Zanpakuto's embrace.

"Ah Captain Unohana," The black angel smiled in relief at her. "I'm so glad you're here, please help Ren." She said standing to carry the unconscious shinigami, her normal light clothing stained red by her wielder's blood.

Unohana moved over to check on Ren, walking slightly faster then usual. Lieutenant Isane followed behind her with a stretcher, telling them they had been ready for the worst.

"What happened?" Retsu asked seriously as Ren was placed carefully on the stretcher, reiatsu already making her hand glow as it scanned the ravaged body of Ren.

"She's ill," Kurotenchi replied watching over her wielder. "The disease has come back again, and it's worse then I've ever seen it."

"Disease?" Retsu asked, Isane too looked confused. "I didn't know she had a disease, or I would've watched over her much more intently."

"She doesn't want anyone knowing," Kurotenchi supplied for, "She's to stubborn to ask for help, even to stubborn to admit she needs help.

"I'll have to talk to her about that," Retsu commented as she continued to push healing Kido into Ren's body. Her expression was calm but you could still see concern in her eyes. Kurotenchi nodded before dissolving, going back to her bladed form at Ren's side.

"Isane," Retsu started catching the Lieutenants attention. Isane looked up sharply, a look of concern for her comrade painted on her features. "Get the healing room prepared, tell every ranked member 5 and above to report there immediately." She said her voice calm.

"Captain?" Isane asked in surprise.

"It's going to take almost all of my reiatsu to fix the damage to her body," She said. "And yet I still don't know if it will be enough, hurry and tell them." Retsu ordered a little more forcibly.

She nodded taking off while pushing Ren on the stretcher, Retsu followed behind her hand still glowing. A look of deep concentration on her face.

Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of the 13th court guard, who had been ignored sat in his bed, concern for the 9th seated healer apparent. He only knew her from her many visits to change his sheets or check his temperature, but she seemed like a friend. She'd talk to him when he was bored and she never saw him as an invalid that many think he is due to his Tuberculosis.

She had slowly became a friend that he looked forward to seeing while in the hospital, someone who he had slowly came to depend on. And now she was the one ill, and there was nothing he could do to help her.

End


	2. The Visitors

**Authors note:** Here is another chapter of 'The Solution'! And though I only have one review for the moment I shall continue on! I will not let this discouraging thought slow me down! I'd like to thank my one reviewer iCheyenne! She deserves a cookie! And I wish I could give her one, but she'd just have to make do with Chapter 2! Hey that rhymed! You meet Sen in this story, Ren's twin… yet another rhyme. I hope you like her as much as I did! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Jushiro Ukitake though I wish I did. Because if I did then Ren would have him all to herself!

* * *

Ren woke up groggily, her entire body feeling like lead. As soon as she thought that though she realized, she must've had another attack. Her body felt horrible and she had an awful headache, that wasn't accounting the fact that she was literally starving.

She thought back to when she had her attack, trying to figure out how bad this one had been. As her mind supplied the details she froze in shock at what she learned.

She then mentally groaned, of course it had to come while she was in Captain Ukitake's room. She felt like hitting herself, she had probably caused him a lot of problems. 'Stupid body!', She cursed herself.

As she fought to open her eyes she was surprised to find them fight her so stubbornly, it took a full 2 minutes before she could coax them open. Then when she finally managed to get them opened they fell shut again as light assaulted her eyes, making her hiss in pain.

"Dang it," She cursed under her breath as she waited for her eyes to stop hurting so much. As they finally stopped burning she took a deep breath and opened them again. Light burned her eyes again but this time she kept them open, determined to overcome this current obstacle.

It took a few seconds but her eyes finally adjusted to the light, though it was torturous during those few seconds it had taken. As she searched the surrounding room she immediately recognized it, it was one of the more larger rooms in the east side of the 4th division medical facility. Made for the middle ranked shinigami who came in, she recognized it as the one not too far from the room Yumichika used when he had his brief stay.

She then tried her hardest to sit up, fighting her exhausted body. She had just woke up! She shouldn't be this tired already.

As she managed to sit up fully she groaned in pain, her body felt horrible. Looking down she saw an IV stuck in her arm, cringing she reached down to rip it out. As it came free she threw it down, a look of disgust on her face. She hated needles, with a bloody passion.

"Kurosu-san!" She jumped at the voice, the shock making her heart pound. She looked towards the doorway to see Captain Ukitake standing in the doorway, his face concerned.

"What?" She asked in surprise, her voice scratchy. Almost as if she hadn't used it in a long time, she swallowed uncomfortably.

Jushiro moved over to lower her back onto the bed, his hand warm against her shoulder. "You shouldn't be sitting up!" He said as she laid down fully, "You are still too hurt."

"Hey!" She protested, though didn't get back up. Sitting up had started to get a little tiring anyway, she thought as she settled back in.

"Listen Kurosu-san," Jushiro said as he took a seat beside her bed. "You are still too weak to be moving around." He explained to her.

Now that he was here she noticed his appearance, his face was back to it's usual color, he had regained the weight he lost, and he looked less frail than before.

"How long was I out?" She asked, he was practically back to normal. There was no way that happened overnight, telling her that she had been unconscious for a while.

"About a week give or take a day." He replied to her surprise, making her look at him in shock.

"A week?! But here is no way!" She said in surprise, her voice faint. She had slept an entire week? "You mean I slept 7 days in a row?"

"Half of the time you were unconscious though, so you weren't exactly sleeping. And every now and again you faded in and out of consciousness, you just didn't have awareness." He explained, which to her sounded about right.

"Of course," She muttered. "Sorry if I caused you any trouble," Ren said apologetically to the captain. You never know how much of a burden you feel like until you end up passing out in a bloody puddle in front of another sickly person.

"No trouble," He said waving his hand. "A little worry, but no inconvenience." He replied and she smiled in relief. "But it did make me a little mad that you wouldn't accept any help." He stated with a slight glare.

"I'm a 9th seat," She replied. "You are a Captain, you're health is much more important then my own." She explained, Jushiro just sighed.

"Yes by my disease is identified," He argued. "Yours is an unknown disease that might be fatal, so trust me it would've been more important to help you at the time."

Before she could retaliate however the door opened, "Ren!" A voice shouted, scaring the living daylights out of her for the second time that day. Standing in the doorway was Ikkaku; Yumichika standing slightly behind him, each staring at her surprised.

"For the love of whoever is highest in the food chain, if you scare me like that one more time baldy then I'm going to Shikai your behind!" She seethed, her heart was pounding out of control again. Adding more pain to what she was already dealing with, that's not counting that she hates being startled.

Jushiro was a little surprised that she could be that bloodthirsty, though it was slightly entertaining as well. He smiled when he noticed the glimmer of laughter in Ren's eyes, knowing that she wasn't being malicious when she said it.

Ikkaku stared at her for a second, "Well Ren's better." He said with a wave of his hand, "If she's able to insult me and threaten to kill me in the same sentence then there is nothing to worry about."

"Come over here and say that to my face baldy!" She said, though it good humored. Yumichika was just chuckling at them, his hand held discreetly in Ikkaku's.

As Jushiro listened to Ikkaku and Ren bicker he smiled, the scene vaguely familiar. Knowing that neither of them were being malicious, it was more like siblings arguing.

They both took a seat on the other side of Ren's bed, their hands intertwined. Jushiro, noticing this for the first time was slightly surprised. He hadn't known they were together, though with them being in a different division it wasn't that odd. Ren catching his look just shook her head at him, he just shrugged in return.

"What brings you two to my lovely hospital room?" She asked the duo, wondering what they came for.

"We came to visit you before our Captain had to do paperwork," Ikkaku replied rubbing his head dejectedly. Ren wondered why they had to worry about their captain doing paperwork.

"Why would that be so bad?" Ren asked, "It's not you doing the paperwork is it?" She asked them, they just looked deflated.

"We wish," Yumichika replied. "During paperwork day we have to keep the Lieutenant busy so Captain Zaraki can do his paperwork."

At his words Ren understood, in other words they had Yachiru sitting. She winced, "Ouch." She said sympathetically, even Jushiro looked at them with pity.

"Yachiru is one of us and everything and we'd never want to lose her, but sometimes she's just too overwhelming." Ikkaku replied, "Especially when she likes to chew on my head."

"Ouch," Ren replied. "That would explain the random bite marks on your head I see once every week." Ikkaku nodded in depression, Yumichika was hiding a small smile. She had caught a few bite marks on his neck when he turned a certain way, and she knew Yachiru wasn't doing those.

"Anyway Ren," Ikkaku said seriously catching her attention. By the tone of his voice Ren knew immediately that something was up, "Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" He asked seriously.

Ren sighed, "Because I didn't want you to know." She said, ignoring his glare. "I had hoped it wouldn't resurface any time soon, but it did. So get over it."

Ikkaku growled at her answer, Yumichika laid his hand on his arm. "Calm down Ikkaku," Yumichika said with a slight glare of his own. "There is probably a reason why she didn't want to tell us, it was her decision."

"Thank you Yumichika," She said to the narcissistic shinigami. He smiled back, she was the major supporter of their relationship and they too had bonded much like siblings. "The reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want anyone to worry about me, it's pointless." She said and Ikkaku growled again.

"Give it up Madarame-san," Jushiro spoke up for the first time since they entered. They both looked over to him in surprise, surprised that he'd take Ren's side on this issue. "She did what she felt was right, you can't fault her for that."

"I can still be a little mad," He muttered crossing his arms. Yumichika chuckled at his partners reaction, he looked more like a 5 year old then a shinigami. He then turned to watch Ren, noticing her subtle staring at the 13th Captain.

She still had it bad for the white haired captain, though it seemed as if they were growing closer. Yumichika was glad that there was a chance between them, though it wasn't too developed at this point.

"Get over it baldy," Ren said with a sigh. "It's too late to worry about that now." Ikkaku sighed as well, she was right after all.

"So when are you going to get out?" Yumichika asked, curious to see how long she was going to be sentenced. Ren sighed, that wasn't a good sign.

"I have no clue, I just woke up like 10 minutes ago." She replied, much to their surprise.

"So you haven't seen Captain Unohana yet?" Ikkaku asked in surprise, Ren cringed at his question knowing exactly how that was going to go.

"No I haven't," She said with a slight feeling of dread. Her Captain was going to kill her, she hadn't told no one about her disease but her sister.

Ikkaku looked at her in pity, which caused her to punch him. "Ow!" He said, even injured she could still pack quite a punch.

"Trust me you don't have to remind me that my captain is coming to get me, I know." She said seriously, which caused Yumichika to smile sympathetically. Though he sat outside her striking distance, just in case she wasn't so forgiving.

Ikkaku shot a glance at the clock, "Shit!" He shouted jumping up in surprise. "Come on Yumichika!" Ikkaku urged grabbing his hand and dragging him to his feet. "We're going to be late to Yachiru sitting if we don't hurry! You know how she gets when we're late!"

Yumichika nodded vigorously as they bolted out the door, "Bye Ren!" Ikkaku shouted as he ran out, Yumichika following closely behind.

"Bye Ren, and good luck!" Yumichika said with a smile, staring pointedly at them. Ren's eyes widened in realization and she glared at his retreating form, a light flush raising in her cheeks. Jushiro was just confused, looking between them questioningly.

"It's nothing," Ren commented while face palming. "Just ignore him, that's what I do." Jushiro looked a little confused but he didn't comment, letting it go.

"I never noticed that they got together," Jushiro commented a few minutes after they left. Ren looked up sharply at his words, not knowing how he felt about Homosexuality.

"Does it bother you?" She asked, "Them being together I mean." She specified, knowing that some people in the Seireitei didn't approve of male couples.

"No," He commented. "Just saying I didn't notice it." He said with a shrug, he believed if you love someone you should be able to be with them. Even if they are of the same gender, love is rare and should be cherished.

"Oh," She said softly. "That's cool then," She moved to sit up again.

"You don't need to be sitting up," Jushiro said again moving to lower her back down on the bed. Ren just shook his hand off, leveling him a look.

"I need to start recovering," Ren said. "Sitting up so my body can adjust to it is the first step, trust me." She said and he sat back reluctantly, she should know.

"You've had to battle this disease for a while huh?" He asked, she looked slightly confused at his words. "Your Zanpakuto told me everything." She 'ahhed' at that.

"Yeah," She said with a shrug. "It gets annoying and stuff but I'm used to it, this attack had actually hit faster then I had thought it would."

Jushiro didn't comment to that, he only looked at her sadly. She sighed, this was why she hated getting sick. She didn't like everyone worrying over her, it didn't get anyone anywhere.

"Kurosu-san..." Jushiro started but Ren cut him off with a sudden look. "What?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" She asked, "It makes me feel like I should be wearing a kimono and serving tea or something." Jushiro smiled at her words, "Just call me Ren please."

"Okay, as long as you call me Jushiro." He said and Ren looked at him aghast, the thought of calling him anything other then Captain Ukitake was practically blasphemy in her book.

"I can't!" She said while panicking, "You're a Captain!"

"Yes, and I'm ordering you to call me by my name." He said with a smile.

She sighed, knowing she had been defeated. "I'll call you Ukitake-san, but nothing else." She said stubbornly, Jushiro just shook his head at her.

"Okay Ren-san," He said with a slight smile when she growled slightly at him. They wouldn't compromise any further so she let it go, though she wasn't happy with it. They fell into a comfortable silence, though it didn't last long.

The door slammed open again for the third time that day, making Ren jump. "Ren!" A voice shouted suddenly, making her heart race. Ren turned to the doorway with a glare, getting ready to yell at whoever startled her. But when she caught sight of the person in the doorway she froze, her eyes going wide.

Jushiro had been startled by the sudden appearance as well and he studied the newcomer. She looked exactly like Ren except with black hair, and white feathered hair clips holding her bangs out of her face. Her eyes were the same deep blue of her sisters though it held a more calmer and peaceful look compared to the wild passionate eyes that Ren possessed. She was staring at Ren as though she'd disappear if she looked away, a sense of relief on her features.

"Sen!?" Ren shouted, "What are you doing here!?" Sen didn't answer however, she just shot across the room and wrapped her sister in a hug.

"I heard that you suffered another attack, so I came back as fast as possible." She answered her voice soft and her tone caring, she pulled back to look her sister in the eye. "I was so worried."

"You didn't have to come all the way here," Ren argued. "I'm fine." Sen didn't comment, just watching her sister closely. Ren sighed, this was why she didn't like Sen worrying. "Who told you that I suffered from an attack anyway?" Ren asked suspiciously, Sen didn't answer.

Ren's eyes widened in realization and grabbing her Zanpakuto glared at it, "Kurotenchi..." She said with a warning in her voice, holding the sword eye level. Jushiro's eyebrow raised at her tone, clearly hearing the anger in it.

"I don't care if you thought it was a good idea!" She shouted in answer to something her Zanpakuto said, "You worried her for no good reason!"

The room fell silent for a few seconds, Kurotenchi obviously replying to her wielder's response. Jushiro was watching Ren and her sister, Sen was just sitting on the edge of the bed with a look of relief.

"Oh shut up," Ren muttered to her Zanpakuto suddenly while dropping her sword back down. "Kurotenchi told her sister Shirotenchi, which is Sen's Zanpakuto." She explained to Jushiro, "And worried them both."

"Oh Captain Ukitake!" Sen said suddenly standing up to bow, "I didn't see you there. I was so worried for my sister I didn't pay attention to anything else."

He waved his hand at her apology, "No need to explain." He replied, "I understand what you mean." Sen smiled in relief.

"Sen, you didn't have to come." Ren said with a sigh, "It's too much trouble to come all the way from the human world just because I'm sick."

"No it's not Ren," Sen said seriously. "I'd go the moon if that was what it takes, and you know you'd do the same thing for me."

Ren swallowed at her sister's look, one that looked identical to the one she used on the newer recruits and anyone else who annoy her. It only furthered her belief that they were true sisters, that look just confirmed it.

Jushiro who was watching the ordeal had the same thoughts, the look was what he saw on Ren's features when she had yelled at Ikkaku for startling her.

"It's good to see you though," Ren muttered softly. Jushiro smiled at her words, she was stubborn but she loved her sister. Sen smiled and hugged her again, holding her loosely as to not further injure her.

"It's good to see you too Ren," Sen said when Ren returned her hug. "I don't see you as much as I'd wish." Ren pulled back to look at her with a slight glare.

"If you'd give up the doomed self imposed quest you put on yourself then you'd be here all the time." Sen just raised her eyebrow, though the look was haughty Jushiro caught a saddened expression in it. Sen knew something, Jushiro summarized. Something dealing with Ren's disease, and she was saddened by it.

Ren had already caught the look, she knew how to read Sen better then any other being on earth. Ren sighed, she wished that her sister would've just left it alone. Now her sister was worried over something that she knew was going to happen, knew that she wasn't lucky enough for the disease that plagued her to have a cure.

"Kurosu-san?" They all paused as a soft voice came from the doorway, Captain Unohana stood with her lieutenant. "It is good to see you awake."

"Thanks," Ren said nervously. The look her captain was giving her sent chills up her spine, and she had the distinct urge to jump out the window and take off running.

She flinched when her Captain's eyes strayed to her discarded IV on the floor, she flinched harder when her Captain looked back up at her.

Retsu caught sight of Sen after finding Ren's IV on the floor, and was shocked by the figure. "Another Kurosu-san?" She asked slightly surprised, Sen smiled at her weakly.

"Hello, my name is Sen Kurosu." She said bowing, "It is nice to meet you. I would like to thank you for saving my sister's life." Ren rolled her eyes at Sen's words, while Jushiro just smiled.

Isane was looking at Sen with amusement, surprised that anyone related to Ren could act so serene and polite. Retsu just smiled politely at her, before introducing herself.

"My name is Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th squad. And this is my Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu," She said motioning to said silver headed girl. She nodded acknowledgment while Sen did the same thing, "I came to give Ren a check up so I'd appreciate it if you and Captain Ukitake would wait outside until I am finished."

"Of course!" Sen said as she stood up. Jushiro nodded while standing up, Ren looked at them in shock. They were leaving her alone with her Captain?!

"And now that Kurosu-san is awake I can explain to her the fault she made when she didn't inform me of her disease," Her tone was neutral but it sent a shiver down all of their spines. Ren looked absolutely terrified, her face going a deathly white. "And why it is important to leave your IV alone."

As Sen and Jushiro made their way out the door they looked at Ren in sympathy, she looked back at them with a pleading look. Neither of them wanted to leave her, but when Retsu Unohana asked you to do something you did it. As they closed the door her arm reached feebly towards them, her eyes literally screaming 'Help me!'

They both flinched as the door fell shut behind them, leaving Ren to her deceptively nice Captain. "Poor Ren," Sen stated softly. Jushiro nodded to her assessment, feeling slightly bad for leaving her back in there. Retsu has never physically hurt anybody, but she really didn't need too to get her point across.

Sen sighed in sadness, almost as if her sister was already dead. She shook her head a little before turning to Jushiro, "I'm sorry if I sound rude but why were you in my sister's room?"

He smiled, "It's not rude at all Kurosu-san." He said, "I felt the need to make sure she was okay." He replied to her question, "She had her attack while changing my sheets when I was hospitalized."

Sen looked at him, her face pale. "Then you know what it looks like when she suffers through her attacks," She said softly, looking away. "You know what it feels to watch helplessly when there is nothing you can do to help her."

Jushiro's expression turned grim at her words, his heart aching at the remembrance of that day. Seeing Ren coughing up blood, her body racked with tremors while worrying about him? It pulled at his heartstrings, making him want to help her in any way possible.

"I know what it is," Sen continued. Her voice was flat, almost no emotion being held in it. Her expression was saddened, her eyes downcast.

"You know what the disease is don't you?" He said in response to her comment, his own voice calm yet sad.

"Yes, I found it not to long ago." She stood with her back stiff, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. "It's so unfair, because she doesn't deserve it!"

"What is it?" He asked, wanting to know what Ren suffers from.

"It's a mutated form of a disease from the human world, though it's more deadly in it's mutated form." She responded, her teeth gritting, "It's called the Bubonic plague, or the Black plague as it's more commonly referred to."

"Isn't that the plague that hit Europe around the 14th century, taking out a third of Europe's population?" He vaguely remembered hearing about that, that was the most busiest time that the Soul Society had ever encountered. So many soul departing to the Soul Society, and many of the shinigami were helping them along.

"Unfortunately yes," She replied. "Though it mutated in Ren's case, taking away it's contagious factor." Though it was a sigh of relief that it wouldn't spread it was still a hollow victory.

"Is there anyway to cure it?" He asked though he knew that there was a high chance that it wouldn't be, he still had to hope.

"No." She stated with a dead voice, the sound echoing oddly in the empty hall. Jushiro felt his heart constrict, he swallowed heavily. "Even worse is, from here on out it will only get worse for her. And she knows it," Sen said as a tear gathered in the corner of her eye. "I dedicated my life to help my sister, and then I learn that there isn't anything I can do to help her?" She said taking a deep breath, "It makes me feel like a failure."

"You're not," Jushiro said with a hushed voice. "You did your best, and you found what you was looking for. It might not be the best but you found out."

"I just wish I could take this from her!" She said harshly though her voice remained soft, her fist punched the wall. Her normal calm and serene facade thrown out the window, "Ever time she has an attack her lungs and heart start to dissolve." She replied thickly, tears gathering in her eyes again. "Causing blood to be lost through the throat and nose in hacking coughs."

He winced at her words, knowing that it had to be excruciatingly painful.

"After that stage the blood vessels start to deteriorate, starting in her head and moving down her torso. Blood will then be lost through her ears and her tear ducts as well as her nose and mouth, in an attempt to escape from her body."

"Next, she'll slowly bleed to death. That is if she survives the pain that comes with her internal organs liquefying, at that point there is only so much she can take." As she spoke her words were clipped, hardened by her sadness. "And there isn't anything I can do, I'm hoping that the 12th division can find some way to help her. But they said there isn't a very high chance of helping her," She said with a heavy heart.

Jushiro patted her on the shoulder, thoughts of his own racing through his head. There was no hope for Ren, and she had known this. She had just went on with her life, expecting to die suddenly from her sickness. She had prepared herself mentally for what could happen, and continued on.

He closed his eyes, swallowing thickly. He had only known her from when she attended to him while he was hospitalized and yet the thought of Ren dying made him feel like a hole had suddenly appeared in his heart. It ached at the thought of losing one of the most caring and passionate people in the world that he had ever met.

"Captain Ukitake, Karosu-san, I'm done you may enter now." The voice to the right snapped them out of their thoughts and they both turned to Captain Unohana who was exiting Ren's room. Isane followed not long after, a slight pitied expression on her features.

They both said their farewells before leaving, Captain Unohana obviously troubled as she made her way down the hall. As they entered Ren's room she glared at both of them, her IV back in it's place.

"Thanks for leaving me with her!" She said pointing at them accusingly, which made Sen chuckle slightly. Jushiro just shrugged, she glared at them for a few seconds more before sighing.

"You're not injured are you?" Sen asked her sister with a smile, Ren turned to her with another glare. Her blue eyes mad but beneath showed that she wasn't truly angry.

"She doesn't have to touch you to hurt you, trust me." She replied, shuddering slightly. Sen had been away from the Seireitei so she didn't know the full extent of what the 4th Captain can do. Jushiro just chuckled at their banter, he could truly tell Ren was glad to see her sister.

As they fought back and forth he just watched on, a small smile on his lips. The words that Sen had told him about Ren's sickness remained in the back of his mind, not allowing him to forget. Knowing that there was nothing he could do made him feel helpless, a feeling he was all to familiar with. At least Ren could enjoy her time with her sister, Jushiro knew that that was what Ren wanted more then anything.

End


End file.
